Wacky Love
by icegirl13
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are trying to tell Torhu how they feel which gets them into some wacky obstacles.blackmail,lost,injury,and inspection from her two friends but who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1torhu

**Chapter 1.**

**Torhu**

**The sound of the alarm clock woke me up immediatly.It was loud and shrill and my first thought was "oh no!what if i woke up the Somha's?" i slammed the sliver button on the alarm and it immediatly stopped shrieking.I did'nt want to get out of bed it was so warm and cozy my eyes started to close but i snapped them awake as i saw my mom's picture on my bedside."mom,good morning"i said with a yawn and jumped out of bed.**

**The floor was icecold and i shivered as i touched it.The first thing i did was grab my fluffy,pink slippers,slide my feet into them and head downstairs.**

**The kitchen was dark and eerie and i walked quickly to light switch flipping it on.As dim light came on relif washed through me.I had hated the dark since my mother had died.It reminded me of badluck and death. Shuddering,i pushed those thoughts away and turned on the stove.**

**"never give up" i whispered as i started my morning work."always fight the dark"**

**I pulled my brown hair in a tight ponytail and tied a bandanna on top."alright here i go!"**

**I grabbed the kettle and started to make tea along with some riceballs and a new chinese recipe.It did'nt look to complicated and i started making it confidentally.**

**Minutes later it was a sizzling mess and my hands started to tremble."oh no!oh no! what did i do wrong! i can't even make breakfast."Tears started to slide down my cheeks though i tried to stop them as i gazed at the burned food in the pan."i can't give them that" i whispered staring at it.It was brown and distorted.**

**I glanced at the clock.Kyo and Yuki would be up soon and all i made for breakfast was riceballs!it was awful.Maybe,somehow i could make something eles in time.I hurried across to the cabinets and grabbed eggs and a spatula.**

**When i headed back their was a sickning sense of dark suprise as i felt myself skid."NO!"i squeaked and closed my eyes as i tumbled backwards hitting the kitchen tiles hard."ow"i muttered and tried to get up but the pain was unbearable so i sat their for a few minutes catching my breathe.**

**A quick pounding down the stairs and Kyo rushed into the room."torhu!"he said his eyes widening as he looked at me."sorry,i muttered,i did'nt mean to wake you or cause a disturbance."**

**"you idiot"he snorted and walked over.I could'nt help but laugh even through the pain.His red hair stood on end through the night's sleep.He self-consiously rubbed down his red hair and i apologized holding back my laughter.Kyo stooped over with a frown and stared at her ankle.**

**"it hurts there,i told him, but it's to much trouble.I don't want to bother you! i'm fine really!"i stammered.**

**"no your not.wait there"he told me and left.**

**Kyo came back shortly with a box of bandanges and gently wrapped them around my ankle.It hurt but i bit back my cry.When he finished i apoligized and thanked him at the same time."thank you!i'm sorry for causing you trouble--what would you like to eat--"my face turned red.I was babbling and sounded stupid.Kyo had a crooked grin on his face and watched me with amusement.**

**He snorted and said "not that" with a smile.My heart sinking i relized he was talking about the burnt food which i had'nt thrown away yet.My face turned red again and i said"i know.i messed up but i'll make you something eles"i stood up,wincing.**

**"that's alright"he said and bit his jaw which i knew meant he was embarrsed."i'll just take these riceballs they look normal enough"he muttered and bit into one.I smiled as i relized he was trying to cheer me up.**

**"thank you kyo"i said simply and with all my heart.**


	2. chapter2 Kyo

**Chapter 2**

**KYO**

**"thankyou..." torhu's voice whispered through my ears again and again.I ran my hands through my hair and stared at Torhu.Her large blue eyes looked worried under her long,brown hair.I knew,without even looking in a mirror that my face was red.Though why,i was'nt so sure.**

**"um-kyo-chun?"**

**"what?"i snapped and immediatly regretted it.My voice sounded so harsh.I wished anything to take it back.Torhu was looking at me in a suprised,hurt expression and did'nt say anything.I felt a need to comfort her,apoligize,or hug her which was out of the question because of my Transformation i thought grimly.The absurb thought finally came to me it was riducaulous!had i really said that_.Hug her.Hug Torhu._Where did those words come? from i thought and pushed them to the back of my mind. It's not that i-i like her right? i asked myself but i did'nt know the answer.**

**"kyo..?" torhu said to me and i immediatly snapped out of my thoughts and sighed."listen..torhu, i did'nt mean to sound so angry--i was just startled,i was thinking.Y'no?"She nodded in her cheerful way and i changed the subject "where's that damn rat anyway?"When i thought of the rat--of yuki anger coursed through me.It was a burning rage as i always felt when i saw him.But i had to admit i was'nt as angry at him as usual.Maybe it was because of Torhu but--**

**"He's still sleeping.It is still rather early but he'll be awake soon for breakfast---oh no! breakfast! i just have riceballs thats not enough!"she started to panic and fidget running backwards and forwards,wringing her hands as she always did when something went wrong.I smile broke on my lips as i watched her scramble about.**

**I cleared my throat and said"who cares about that rat anyway.the riceballs are good and even to lowly for him---speak of the devil! their he is!"**

**Yuki stomped down the steps, his eyes filled with sleep above his matted hair."good mornng yuki!"torhu said in a squeaky voice and looked around nervously.Dammit! is she still worring about breakfast?she worries to much! "i'm going"i announched and slouched out the room-cat-like and climbed unto the Somha's roof.**

**It's amazing as how i gazed out the clouds,how peaceful i could feel.I closed my eyes and let the wind ripple back my hair.Everything was content and perfect except for the odd squirmings i sometimes had around Torhu.Infact, i opened my blue eyes suprised,i did'nt want to leave.I liked living here.It sounded strange but i knew it was true.**

**_I want to live here with the somha's,with Torhu._I envisioned her in my mind's eye and thought about her face.A true smile broke on my lips and i sighed.I may not no what was happening between me and Torhu but i was content.**


	3. Chapter3yuki

**chapter3 **

**YUKI**

**I yawned, my eyes still heavy with sleep dimly adknowledging Kyo stomping out of the room.Good,i did'nt want to fight that stupid cat today."Good Mo-morning torhu"i said with a yawn.How could she wake up so early?i could understand kyo,he was a cat but torhu...how she force herself to get out of bed."good morning yuki"it took me a few minutes to register how nervous she sounded but once i did it was totally obvious.**

**Concern overwhelmed me as it always did when it was about torhu.Kyo you could tell was always over-protective with his actions and emotions.Sometimes i wished i could be like that instead i kept it all inside as i did now.Very slowly i asked"miss honda..is their something wrong?"**

**"oh no,of course not! why would you think that!"her face was turning pink.**

**"well if you say so.if you want to talk about it,tell me,i changed the subject since she did'nt want to talk about it and i did'nt want to force her, so what's for breakfast?"i asked.She burst into tears and i was startled and dismayed at the same time._what did i do wrong?_**

**"miss honda, i placed my hand on her shoulder, please tell me what's wrong.maybe i can help."**

**"i-i the only thing i made for breakfast is riceballs!i'm so-so sorry"she started to bow her head but i stopped her and smiled."is that all? infact i'm in the mood for riceballs right now so that's the perfect breakfast" i said trying to cheer her up.**

**I walked over to the tray filled with riceballs and picked one up,biting into it."mmm,i said,deliocious."and i was'nt lying.It really was.Torhu was a great cook.**

**"where's the rat?"i asked her,He seemed a bit bothered when i came down."**

**" he did? i did'nt relize! he's probably on the roof.i'll go up and see what's wrong."she pulled off the bandanna and apron and placed on the kitchen counter.I stared at her she looked so beautiful.Her blue eyes caught mine and i gazed away flustered.**

**"yuki?is something wrong? do you need something?"**

**"oh,no.i was just going to change."i started up the stairs to my room and even without turning knew that her gaze was boring into the back of my head.Puzzled and worried._how could i tell her that all i wanted was to be with her?_ i shook my head and slammed the door to my room.**


	4. chapter 4torhu

**Chapter 4**

**Torhu**

**I stared after Yuki until he slammed his door then i turned and let out a sigh,puzzled. Sometimes i wished i knew what was going through their heads.For a few weeks now Yuki and Kyo were acting strange.Stammering,turning red,becoming nervous---**

**"ah good morning Torhu,beautiful flower! what a sunny day it is indeed!" i turned to see Shigure smiling and dressed in his usual blue robe.**

**"oh,good morning shigure"i answered brightly.At least some things had'nt changed.Shirgure was still shirgure.**

**I left shigure and climbed up the stairs to the attic which was filled with dust."now where is it..?"i mummered and ran my hand over the ceiling looking for the hinges that led to the roof.When i found the trap door i pushed hard and it opened admitting bright sunlight from outside.Now...how to get up there? i wondered.It was to high for my fingers to pull myself up.As i pondered something interfered with the sunlight and i glanced up.Kyo.**

**He peered down at me,his head looking through the trap door."what're you doing?"he asked.**

**"trying to get up there...but i can't it's to high"**

**"you are hopeless"he sighed but did'nt sound angry instead a amused smile wavered on his lips.**

**"wh-what are you doing?"i asked him suprised.He had leaned forward his strong hands wrapped around my waist."what does it look like?"then he started pulling me upward."don't,i protested,you'll hurt your arms!oh kyo don't do it!"He would'nt listen and pulled me upward till i was on the roof.**

**I glanced at him a few beads of sweat slid down his face but other then that he looked fine.**

**"thankyou"i said.**

**"what do you want?"he asked sharply.There he was again acting weird.**

**"um,i said timidly,well you seemed angry when you walked off and i was wondering if i could help.**

**Kyo glanced at me and his eyes softned"i did'nt mean,i'm just a little tired is all.don't worry so much." **

**We sat their on the roof in companiable silence side by side and i had the odd notation i was forgetting on think!i chidded myself.What am i forgetting?Kyo had started talking**

**"um-listen torhu..._what am forgetting..._um that is you'no how sometimes i sound weird or angry at you..._forgetting..._that is-- it's well because, _i had never seen kyo so flustered and though my brain was listening to him half of it was trying to remember_...i'll just go ahead and say it.Torhu i ---"**

**"OH NO!"i interrupted kyo in mid sentence."i forgot--i'm supposed to meet hana today! in like ten minutes!"**

**"you mean electro girl?"**

**"yes!oh no! i got to go kyo--you don't mind do you?"i asked hoping he was'nt going to be mad.**

**"no but i..forget it."**

**I jumped down the trap door and landed in the attic.Dust exploded around me.I started coughing countinually while trying to find my way downstairs."there you are!"i muttered and turned the knob almost tumbling down the stairs.I ran to my room and changed my filthy clothing to a blue skirt,a spategtti strapped orange top and black boots.Taking my hair out of the ponytail i ran down the stairs and asked shigure if it was ok if i could go.**

**"go right ahead"and i ran out the door.**

**As i raced to the park where i was supposed to meet hana i could'nt help feeling extremly guilty.Kyo was trying to tell me something and i just ran out.I might have hurt his feelings...what was he saying,_ torhu i---_torhu i what? i wondered.Panting i finally reached the park and skidded to a stop to my dismay hana was not there.**

**I glanced at the clock.10:30. i was fourty-five minutes late.I felt extremly bad.How long had hana been waiting? I raced to hana's house.**


	5. chapter5 hana

**Chapter 11.**

**Hana**

**I lay on my bed gazing through hazy eyes at the grayish ceiling.it wa dark and dull like the rest of my room.It fitted my mood perfectly.Torhu...i thought.When i envisoned her hurt seeped through me.She does'nt care about me..only the somha's!she ditched me for them! i did'nt cry and never would have."i must be selfless.if torhu is happy that's all that matters"but the owrds were meanigless now.I had waited for an hour in the cold,fierce wind.Waiting to see her.Wanting to see her.It had been so long since we had talked..like an enternity.**

**She never showed up.She never called and eventually i had headed home.A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts but i did'nt answer.Go away i thought willing the person o leave me in my misery.The knocking was countinual and demanding.Finally with an irratated sigh i pulled myself out of bed and opened the door.**

**It was torhu.She was out of breathe and pink.**

**"go away"i said and tried to slam the door.**

**"please let me explain"she said grasping the door so it would'nt close.**

**"no." memories crossed my mind over and over.Waiting.Wanting to tell her the exciting news.Bitter words and emotions spat from my lips as i spoke to Torhu " i waited for you for an hour.we had planned this so long ago!where to go and...i wanted to tell something in my life that acuatlly made me happy! but no all you do is spend your time with the somha's.I thought i was your best friend!did'nt we make a promise that we'd always take care of each other! tears slid down my cheeks, you don't care about me!you never did! I HATE YOU!"**

**Torhu stood their stunned and did'nt try to stop me when i slammed the door.I thrust myself on my bed and cried.Not sure if the tears were for me or Torhu.**


	6. Chapter6yuki

**Chapter 6**

**YUKI**

**When i came back from my room refreshed and awake Shigure told me Torhu had left.**

**"where?"i asked**

**"she was in a real hurry and just rushed out"shigure said.**

**"i hope she's all right"i frowned.**

**"hey Yuki look it's starting to rain..."**

**I glanced at the window it was indeed starting to rain but that's not what all i saw.Torhu.She was running but not to the Somha's house,she ran past it.I grabbed my coat and without an explanation rushed outside.**

**Fierce wind and ice cold rain greeted me.I shivered but ran out anyway.Mud sloshed on my boots and bottom of my pants."TOR--HUU!"i yelled but barely heard my own voice-thanks to the wind.It seemed unbelivable that an hour ago it was sunny and warm.Damn them reporters! they could'nt even get the news right!...**

**"TOR-HUU!" i yelled again and thunder scattered the sky illuminating the somha's land and that's when i saw her.Through the thunder's light i saw Torhu crumpled in a ball drenched in rain and mud.She did'nt notice or appear to care but her thin arms wrapped around her body as she shivered.**

**I ran over and called softly to her.Torhu's head jerked up in a wild fashion and never in my life had i seen a face so sad and misarable.Tears leeked from her eyes and her lips quivered."miss honda!what's wrong?" she did'nt answer just nodded her head and lowered her eyes.Thunder boomed again but did'nt have any effect on her.**

**"c'mon,i shouted,we have to get out of here!" torhu did'nt move and i was filled with desperate worry.If the lighting struck her...she'd be defeneless.I had to do something! I grabbed torhu quickly and tossed her over my shoulder.Her eyes were closed and her face was feverish."hang on torhu!"and i started to run to the Somha's house.**

**Lighting crashed making me shudder but i did'nt stop not even when it caught the tree only a few feet in front of me.Flames licked the branches making them burnt and dead.The house was still far away...what if lighting struck? my feet punded the ground but i could'nt go fast enough with torhu on my back.I struggled and panted but kept on moving forward.**

**Almost there...i thought.I pushed against the gate and i knew i was in a race of time.I could feel the thunder gather together ready to strike my heels as though i was a specter rather then this happening to me.I closed my eyes this was it,i would do die! torhu would die...torhu..i envisoned her in my minds eye.Smiling and well and it gave me solace.With energy i had'nt before i ran,grabbed the knob and jumped in while lighting striked where i had been moments before...**


	7. Chapter 7torhu

**Chapter 6**

**Torhu**

**When i awoke i found myself in my room,in bed.The covers were wrapped around me tightly and someone had placed a freshly,washed cloth on my brow.It took me a few seconds to relize why i was so misarable and then it came to me.Hana.The thought brought a sob to my throat but i held it down.Crying would'nt help anyone i would just have to apoligize in a special way.**

**Alright then! now that i now what i'm going to do i have to start right away.Like my mom says what you can do today why do tommorow. I sat up and gasped in the corner of the room sat Kyo.His head was nodding in sleep under his ashrew orange hair.He seemed so tired a nd surge of affection coursed through me as i thought about him.I did'nt know where it came from and blushed at the thought.**

**I better not wake him...i thought and stepped out of bed.It suprised me how weak i felt and after a few steps across the room i was panting and pale.My legs wobbled and sweat dribbled down my face."uh-uh"i stuttered and started toppling towards kyo.My legs gave away just as kyo woke with a start."torhu!"he said and grabbed me stopping my fall.He did'nt hold me close enough to transform which was lucky or i would have squashed him.**

**Instead he gently pulled me back to my bed and under the covers before exploding "What the hell were you thinking!"**

**"i-err.."**

**"why'd you get out of bed your just starting to get better!you've had us worried,his voice cracked,you've had such a high fever these past few days..."**

**"i did? i asked in amazement,so you mean i was sleeping that long?"**

**"yes"Kyo ran his fingers through his hair as yuki and Shigure walked in.**

**"mrs.honda! your awake!"yuki said with relief.Shigure just smiled.I smiled back at him but my mind was whirling with thoughts.**

**There was Hana she must be so mad!...school...my job that i've missed for the past three days...housework..."oh,no"i said with groan and tried to jump out of bed but kyo pushed me right back down."miss honda what--?"yuki said.**

**"i have so much to do! all these past few days i've been in bed! what about dinner and lunch..."**

**"don't worry,shirgure said in a firm voice,we can handle it.All we want is for you to feel a 100 better..."**

**"but..."i protested.**

**"yes miss honda...you need to rest some"yuki said worridely.**

**"you'd better not try to get out of bed again or work! i swear i'll--" kyo said.**

**"alright"i mummered and before i could help it my eyes closed and i drifted to sleep.**

**Three days later nursed to care by the three Somha's i felt my usual self.With a hum i lept out of bed intending to make breakfast for Kyo,yuki and Shigure but stopped as i entered the kitchen.There was Yuki,Kyo and Shigure sitting around the wooden table smiling at her.Breakfast was made and ready to eat.**

**"uh--"i said confused.**

**"good morning beautiful flower,Shigure said in a singsong voice,breakfast is set and aiting for you!"**

**I turned red,startled and said "thankyou!but it's to much!you said have let me!"**

**"ah shutup and enjoy the meal"kyo said**

**So i did."thankyou"i said brightly and thought, time to do housework and after Plan A apoligizing to hana-project! i have the greatest idea. I jumped up with energy and they smiled because they knew too that i was better.**


	8. Chapter 8kagura

**CHAPTER 8:KAGURA**

**I strolled happily in the bright sunlight,towards the somha's house.My mood was so bright and cheerful i felt i could fly through the clouds.Kyo..i thought.Just thinking about him made me so happy,i could'nt wait to see him.With that thought i started to charge until i reached the somha's house and crashed down the front door.**

**"KYOO!"i yelled loudly."KYOO,where are you darling!" i walked curiously around.Then i saw torhu."hi torhu!"i said with a smile.She smiled back.**

**"have you seen kyo?"**

**"he's most likely on the roof."torhu said pulling her hair out of it's tight ponytail.**

**"KYOOOOOOO"i said and ran up the stairs,i just could'nt help it.The lure of seeing Kyo was to strong then just talking to someone les when he was so close...I jumped up on the roof and sure enough their was kyo.**

**Kyo wore his familar scowl but my heart bounded with joy still,as i saw him."KYO!"i cried out.He jumped up and looked around startled."dammit"he muttered and tried to get away.**

**"OH NO YOU DON'T!" i yelled and grabbed him in a tight hug."I MISSED YOU SO MUCHH!"**

**"let me go!"kyo squirmed.**

**"why?don't you like me?i like you! i love you! don't you want to be with me!BANG! off kyo went high into the air with my energtic kick.**

**"oh i'm so sorry darling!so sorry"i said when he came back down.**

**"ugh! go away kagura!"**

**"but--"i said hurt.**

**"just leave me alone!"**

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"i roared and started to do my regular attack on him.**

**When he was done i gave him anthor hug.It was a perfectly normal introduction was'nt it?And then the news,dreadful news for some,happy news for others..."guess what kyo? guess what?i get to stay here for a whole week,in this house,with you!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kyo yelled.**

**Perfectly normal sunday right?**


	9. Chapter 9torhu

**CHAPTER 9**

**TORHU**

**I peered upward,over the roof and my heart gave a pang though i was'nt sure why.I was getting the laundry off the line when i saw them.Kyo and Kagura.Kagura was hugging kyo and that was bothering me.**

**I was puzzled for a while wondering why i cared when a month ago it had'nt mattered the least to me but that thought was wiped out of my mind when i saw kagura give kyo a quick kiss on his cheek.Then i was furious.**

**My heart raced and whirling emotions filled me.**

**"ohhh"i mummered it was so confusing that i started to get a headache.I tried to not to think about it and grabbed the laudry before dashing inside.**

**I dumped the laundry in the bathroom and started folding them into piles.I concentrated so hard on that,that i did'nt think of kyo.That is until after i made and served,ready on the dinner table i called out: "lunch is ready!"**

**In a few minutes Shigure and Yuki walked down greeting me with a pleasent smile but kyo and kagura were no where in sight.I was to precopupied to listen to yuki's voice and interrupted:**

**um sorry,but have you seen kyo and kagura?"**

**"no,i have'nt."their was a kind of hard edge in his quiet voice though i was'nt sure why.**

**"i'll go get them..."**

**i pounded up the stairs and up the attic,flinging open the trap door.**

**"KYO!KAGURA!"i practically shouted.They looked down at me quizzically.**

**"dinner's ready"i panted.**

**I sat in my room after dinner working quietly on my project plan A for hana.It was almost complete...in one more day perhaps...**

**I yawned and glanced at the clock it was 10:00pm! i had'nt relized and i had school tommorow.Quickly shutting off the light and crawled into bed.A thought of kyo flashed through my mind.**

**Oh mom..i sighed.what's happening to me...**


End file.
